guitarherofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guitar Hero:World Tour
Guitar Hero: World Tour (GHWT) es un videojuego desarrollado por Activision de la serie Guitar Hero. Este nuevo Guitar Hero pretende ser una versión maximizada de versiones anteriores y contiene, al igual que su gran rival Rock Band, los periféricos del momento: la batería, el micrófono y el bajo para crear una sensación de estar realmente en una banda de rock. Guitarra La guitarra es técnicamente igual a las anteriores del guitar hero,de hecho, las guitarras de juegos anteriores de la saga Guitar Hero funcionan en Guitar Hero World Tour(bajo o Guitarra), le diferencia es que tiene paneles tactiles en el medio del brazo. Las guitarras de Rock Band y Rock Band 2 son compatibles con Guitar Hero: World Tour, Asi como la guitarra de Guitar Hero World Tour es compatible con Rock Band y Rock Band 2, y todos los anteriores juegos de Guitar Hero En Guitar Hero, este panel esta liso, para una mayor facilidad en los solos de las diferentes canciones, en cambio, en el panel de Rock Band, los botones están por encima, por lo que hay que estar dando clic's en cada nota. Batería La batería de GH: World Tour cuenta con: 3 tambores, 2 platillos elevados (charles y cimbal/crash) y un pedal simulando un Bombo - Además que cuenta con un sensor de sensibilidad al golpe, es decir que dependiendo de con cuanta fuerza se golpee cada platillo o disco crea sonidos diferentes. La batería combina controladores más grandes y silenciosos, sensibles a la velocidad, con una construcción de plástico recubierto de goma suave que permite unos rebotes auténticos y que, al mismo tiempo, es fácil de montar, de mover y de guardar. La batería universal del juego de Rock Band sirve de todos modos con el juego Guitar Hero: World Tour, pero con una diferencia, la batería de Rock Band tiene 4 pads y la de Guitar Hero: World Tour tiene 5, por lo que, con la batería de Rock Band solo veras 4 pads y no 5, pero la forma de juego sera igual, solo que con un pad menos. Micrófono El micrófono parece un micrófono común y corriente, con la diferencia de que en Guitar Hero World Tour es alambrico y se conecta vía USB. Otra diferencia es que, cuando no haya letra en la canción, habrán partes donde se puede hacer puntos extra improvisando, además de poder activar el poder estrella en cualquier momento. Cuando cargas del rockband mic en tu ps2 para jugar ghwt no funciona eso ocurrio en CRETACIC LASER GAMES SUCRE. Canciones / Temas Guitar Hero World tour se ha confirmado que contendrá 90 canciones, las cuales ya fueron confirmadas todas. (No se muestran todas) Canciones en modo de Career (Carrera) 1 "About a Girl" (Unplugged) Nirvana 2 "Good God" Anouk 3 "Hollywood Nights" Bob Seger The Silver Bullet Band 4 "Hotel California" The Eagles 5 "Kick out the Jams" Wayne Kramer 6 "Demolition Man" (Live) Sting (músico) 7 "Hot for Teacher" Van Halen 8 "On the Road Again" Willie Nelson 9 "Band on the Run" Wings (banda) 10 "Aggro" Enemy Territory 11 "American Woman" The Guess Who 12 "Anti-Social" Trust 13 "Are You Gonna Go My Way" Lenny Kravitz 14 "B.Y.O.B." System of a Down 15 "Not Sure" Alec Roman 16 "Beautiful Disaster" 311 17 "Crazy Train" Ozzy Osbourne 18 "Dammit Blink-182 19 "Demolition Man" The Police 20 "Do It Again" Steely Dan 21 "Escuela de Calor" Radio Futura 22 "Everlong" Foo Fighters 23 "Eye of the Tiger" Survivor 24 "Freak on a Leash" Korn 25 "Go Your Own Way" Fleetwood Mac 26 "Hail to the Freaks" Beatsteaks 27 "Hey Man, Nice Shot" Filter 28 "L'Via L'Viaquez" The Mars Volta 29 "La Bamba" Los Lobos 30 "Lazy Eye" Silversun Pickups 31 "Livin' on a Prayer" Bon Jovi 32 "Love Me Two Times" The Doors 33 "Love Spreads" The Stone Roses 34 "Mountain Song" Jane's Addiction 35 "Mr. Crowley" Ozzy Osbourne 36 "Never Too Late" The Answer 37 "No Sleep Till Brooklyn" Beastie Boys 38 "Obstacle 1" Interpol 39 "One Armed Scissor" At the Drive-In 40 "Overkill" Motörhead 41 "Parábola" Tool 42 "Pretty Vacant" Sex Pistols 43 "Prisoner of Society" The Living End 44 "Pull Me Under" Dream Theater 45 "Purple Haze" (Live) Jimi Hendrix 46 "Ramblin' Man" The Allman Brothers Band 47 "Re-Education (Through Labor)" Rise Against 48 "Rooftops (A Liberation Broadcast)" Lostprophets 49 "Satch Boogie" Joe Satriani 50 "Schism" Tool 51 "Shiver" Coldplay 52 "Some Might Say" Oasis 53 "Soul Doubt" NOFX 54 "Spiderwebs" No Doubt 55 "Stranglehold" Ted Nugent 56 "Ted Nugent Guitar Battle" Ted Nugent 57 "The One I Love" R.E.M. 58 "The Wind Cries Mary" Jimi Hendrix 59 "Today" The Smashing Pumpkins 60 "Too Much, Too Young, Too Fast" Airbourne 61 "Trapped Under Ice" Metallica 62 "Up Around the Bend" Creedence Clearwater Revival 63 "Weapon of Choice" Black Rebel Motorcycle Club- 64 "What I've Done" Linkin Park 65 "You're Gonna Say Yeah" HushPuppies 66 "Misery Business" Paramore 67 "Monsoon" Tokio Hotel 68 "Stillborn" Black Label Society 69 "Sweet Home Alabama" Lynyrd Skynyrd 70 "Beat It" Michael Jackson 71 "Assassin" Muse 72 "The Joker" Steve Miller Band 73 "Santería" Sublime Canción Artista Single / Pack Metallica }}1 "The End of the Line" Metallica Death Magnetic "Broken, Beat & Scarred" Metallica Death Magnetic "The Day That Never Comes" Metallica Death Magnetic "All Nightmare Long" Metallica Death Magnetic "Cyanide" Metallica Death Magnetic "The Unforgiven III" Metallica Death Magnetic "The Judas Kiss" Metallica Death Magnetic "Suicide & Redemption" Metallica Death Magnetic "My Apocalypse" Metallica Death Magnetic "Horse to Water" R.E.M. R.E.M. Pack2 "Man-Sized Wreath" R.E.M. R.E.M. Pack "Supernatural Superserious" R.E.M. R.E.M. Pack "G.L.O.W." The Smashing Pumpkins The Smashing Pumpkins Pack3 "1979" The Smashing Pumpkins The Smashing Pumpkins Pack "The Everlasting Gaze" The Smashing Pumpkins The Smashing Pumpkins Pack "Another Way To Die" Alicia Keys & Jack White Quantum of Solace "Losing Touch" The Killers The Killers Pack "This River Is Wild" The Killers The Killers Pack "Mr Brightside" The Killers The Killers Pack "Human" The Killers The Killers Pack "Hold Up" The Raconteurs The Raconteurs Pack "Consoler of the Lonely" The Raconteurs The Raconteurs Pack "Salute Your Solution" The Raconteurs The Raconteurs Pack "Bag It Up" Oasis Oasis Pack "The Shock of the Lightning" Oasis Oasis Pack "Waiting for the Rapture" Oasis Oasis Pack "No Rain" Blind Melon Single Personajes Además de la posibilidad de crear a un personaje propio, el videojuego incluye a Ozzy Osbourne, Zakk Wylde, Hayley Williams de Paramore, Sting, Jimi Hendrix, al igual que el baterísta de Blink 182,Travis Barker,Billy Corgan y al famosísimo Ted Nugent. A todo esto se le agregan los personajes ya tradicionales de la saga Guitar Hero como lo son Izzy Sparks, Axel Steel,Midori, Judy Nails, Johnny Napalm, Lars Ümlaut, Casey Lynch, y el regreso de la guitarrista gótica Pandora. La versión para Wii incluye una modalidad llamada "Mii Freestyle", que permite a los usuarios del Wii utilizar a uno de sus personajes Mii ya creados como personajes seleccionables en un modo de improvisación con los distintos instrumentos. en todas las consolas se pueden habilitar personajes secretos que no tienen nada que ver con el juego con trucos